


【mob信】清算人

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 给微博太太的稿，路人x赵信，清算人时期竞技场那会儿的…打帝国时代2上头忘了发……我人也有点糊糊涂涂的了……嗯，我效率突然又变得超低了。
Relationships: Mob/xin zhao
Kudos: 2





	【mob信】清算人

维斯赛罗！维斯赛罗！   
他们在喊他的名字——不能把那个称为名字，那不过是个代号，用以埋葬他的过往与名为赵信的男孩——他们在庆祝他的又一次胜利，这个来自艾欧尼亚渔船的男孩已经连续赢下了他的第五十场竞技场比赛。该给他一个传奇名号的！他偶尔听到那些人的窃窃低语：你是目前唯一的不败者，而我将会打败这个传说。但直到今日，属于维斯赛罗本人的传说冰冷依旧。他面无表情的任由长枪落在地上，目光掠过被地球持矛穿破腹部却仍暂时活着的青年。死神在他身边低语。不，你无法夺走我，你能夺走的只有他。于是死神在他眼前转向青年。这是迷魇。   
他们昨晚还曾一同谈心，对方温和地向他阐述只在他记忆里留存的家乡，等待他回去的年轻姑娘与只属于艾欧尼亚的新鲜花草。诺克萨斯的天空似乎永远昏黄，空气中里弥漫着纸醉金迷，他如今已记不起河底泥被带起的腥臭，记忆力中只余刺鼻两字浮于表面。这些无一不再提醒他一些残酷的事实：他有归所，而维斯赛罗已经没有返航的地方了。   
或许活下来的该是他，而不是自己。   
这种想法只是在那一瞬间出现，很快被淹没在更纯粹的欲望洪流之中。去想这些事情毫无意义，只会让他比开始更软弱无力，他思考过很多次，竞技场的生活没有娱乐。他为什么活着呢？他在深夜看着自己手心内新鲜稚嫩的疤痕沉思，于是明白这件事会夺走他的命。   
活着是本能之下的东西，生存就是生命本身。他要让眼前的东西占据他的大脑：进食、防范恶症的清洁……还需要什么？竞技场会满足优胜者的愿望，于是当那名播音主持微笑着询问他的请求时，他充满疲惫的向他们要了一些金币。   
  
他们管这个称作是“帮忙”，在竞技场里赚不到金币的男人们唯一剩下的生存方式。他在清算人专属的大厅里往胃袋里塞入简易的午餐，男人走过来看穿他的疲惫与渴求慰藉，他们在这种事上嗅到了铜臭味，赵信从没有掩饰内心的打算。男人吐出舌头，把手圈成圆环，做了一个露骨的暗示性的动作，“今天需要我来做‘帮忙’吗？”   
赵信并不喜欢旁人的不请自来，杀人较量能诱发性欲本能。可是这些人，他神色冷淡的在他们身上打量，他不想染上花柳病，宁愿自己一人独处时听着自己的喘息声自我抚慰。赵信的目光看得男人太不舒服了。男人见过那种眼神，轻而易举明白他心中的想法，他晦气地吐了口唾沫。“切！”   
赵信注视着男人远去。   
只有思考得越多、谨慎的艾欧尼亚人才能活得长久，这是他从维斯赛罗上学到的，渔船上的老青年勾扯渔网节点，指节关节上的厚茧麻木得不知痛楚，替年轻的、名为赵信的男孩包裹支离破碎的掌心肌肤。他的声音苍老却不衰弱：你因疼痛从中学习，下次便不会再犯这样的错。   
于是这是他第一次犯错。   
他的手掌上还有光洁从未破裂过的皮肤，他还太年轻，不清楚药物造成的生理反应。也不懂避让人群。他努力让自己别暴露出真实自己的真实状况，抬眼扫视众人时，看到被他的轻蔑目光投射着的男人露出恶意的笑——他不该把情感表露在脸上，他想——他匆匆的站起：大腿肌肉与跟腱是最先倒下的背叛者，桌上的餐盘倾斜摔碎了，清脆的瓷片破裂声引导视线。不行，他的生存本能在警告他周围危机四伏。   
他看到那男人跟旁边的人说了些什么。赵信跌跌撞撞地往自己的囚房走时，他们哄笑着跟在他的身后。三个……还是四个？他用余光瞟着判断着动起手来，他能搞定其中的几个人；或者是该优先保护自己柔软的腹部。那些人搭上他的肩膀。用力。他听到自己沉重的呼吸声被阴影吞噬。   
他不会死在这里。   
他没能如他自己所想的一样反抗，他所计量的力道在他自己的脑中足够放倒一个成年男人，但他的大脑欺骗了他。有什么热乎乎的东西拍着他的脸，他嗅到一种混合着尿液腥臊、竞技场男人体臭的味道。他本能地偏过头避开，脑袋却被人给按住了，三个人。那玩意蹭在他的唇边，他知道那是什么。   
“你是个哑巴吗！”男人调笑着，只想趁着他说话的当口逼他吃下男人的阳具。他的手指粗糙厚茧刺人，几乎是强迫性的捏着赵信的两颊迫使他张口，当他的齿缝被压力碾出一条缝隙，男人把脏兮兮的手指往里塞时，坚韧的不败者用最后的力气狠咬。   
“啊，操！这家伙还有咬人的力气呢！”   
那男人闪电般的抽回手，他周围的黑影用手肘抵了抵他们兄弟的胸膛，“哈哈，你还有胆子往他的嘴里塞那根东西吗？你怕不怕被他给咬掉？”男人有些窘迫的笑了笑，硬鼓起勇气虚张声势，“没关系，我会让他心甘情愿的，你知道，不是只有上面那张嘴可以操。”   
赵信被人束起手脚，那些人只除掉他的裤子，这不是两情相悦的情爱。诺克萨斯已入秋境，空气很冷，那双手由于缺少护理而干燥，不加清洁而脏兮兮。手指塞进他的软穴，撑开勉强足以让他塞进龟头尖端的大小。男人捅进他甬道时的巨痛让他心中刺凉，他疼得像是被人直接劈成了两半，药物让他晕晕乎乎的，断断续续地从嘴里漏出一两声小得不能再小声的可怜又无力的哀嚎。   
“原来不败者也会有这种表情！”束缚者捏住他的下巴，看着那张平素静默冷淡的艾欧尼亚男人脸崩坏的模样，他的手指在他的唇上摩挲，觊觎着这一处柔软湿润的穴口，双唇露出的细缝像是一些勾人的陷阱，只有先前被咬出血痕的手指点醒着他们冒险会付出的代价。   
好脏。赵信想，血与体垢混合着的味道让他直想吐，生物必然的趋利避害在提醒他避让。他没逃过许多年前诺克萨斯的侵略，自然此时也无可逃离。身后的男人粗鲁不知体贴，在他的身体里横冲直撞，搅动勾扯柔软的肠肉——他甚至没往一个稳定的方向抽插——那根脏兮兮的东西时而顺畅的深插进甬道，把他整个肚子里的每处都填满；有时却只是小小的抵在开口处硬硬的前列腺结，逼得他收紧阴茎的短管防止滴出更多羞人的东西。   
他的腿脚被操得直抖，身体冷颤——赵信这才反应过来这是药物的作用，他听说过沉湎于止痛剂的清算人描述初次接触的感觉——他还记得他说，它会让他渴求性欲。下腹的火已经燃烧起来，男人插在他甬道里的那根粗大的东西捅开深槽，使阴茎能够顺畅抽插的同时，也流出更多血与润滑用的体液。血从两人身体的接口处粘稠的滴淌着，空气中的铁锈味让他回忆起在锈迹斑斑的船檐下躲雨的时光……他为什么想起来这些七七八八的东西了呢？快感和痛楚同时促进肠肉痉挛，他们截然相反的目的殊途同归，一方排斥异物，一方则是试图吞咽下更深阴茎填满他空虚的肚子。赵信迷乱的神志想着一些无聊又可笑的事：他应该至少吃饱午餐再离开，这样至少他的身体不会如此渴求被填满。   
身后的男人用腹部肌肉把他整个人顶起，男人操干着他的下身暴露无遗，娇嫩的粉色穴口被干得充血，艳红地吐露情欲味道，他觉得自己的屁股下面黏糊糊的，身体里的内脏被冲撞得一块儿跟着打颤，在他的身体里搅。贪婪的肠肉占着男人阴茎的位置，那种渴求试图从内里将他反过来吞噬，他觉得自己的肠肉正在咬紧他自己的内脏，仿佛要与男人阴茎合二为一。陌生的清算人险恶的奸笑着：“他一定是个处女，没好好给男人干过，所以这王贪吃，你们要不要也试试看？”他分开他咬着男人阴茎的小穴，在塞着东西的情况下插进一根新的手指——又是一种近乎残虐的扩张，“你们可以试试再插一根，我们不需要思考会不会把他搞坏。”   
赵信的小穴被拉扯着露出嫩肉，阴茎插在其中咕唧的挤出淫液，顺着底下通红像条可怕巨龙的通红怪物流到男人的双腿之间，另外的两个人踌躇着思考是否真的要参与到这场强奸之中，男人开口：“你们还在顾虑什么？”他把手指往里头深插，搅动着其中的嫩肉，在赵信因为痛苦扭动着身体反抗时猛按他的肩膀让他吞得更深，抬起手腕向上勾扯，男人的手指和阴茎都被直没到根部，“出……出去……”赵信受不了这种扩张，他红着脸、目光游离，额头上滴下汗珠，男人捏住他的两颊，展现给另两个家伙看，“你们看，他这模样就像是在主动讨干。”   
那另外的两个人中更有勇气的那个掏出阴茎，他们早就在观赏活春宫时已然勃起，阴茎充血热乎乎湿漉漉的被握在手中，他试着往男人撑开的开口里塞，“不行，”他只硬进去了龟头前端，皱了皱眉，“我不觉得真能往里面塞下两根。”   
后面的男人无所谓的笑了笑，“嘿，我都说了你没必要怜惜他，你就是把他的小穴干烂，只要不死，竞技场的那群家伙也不会有什么意见。”   
那男人把龟头往里头挤了挤，赵信疼得踢动双腿，他喘息得像一只可怜的动物，“出……出去……”只有断断续续地呻吟着痛楚，那玩意抵在他的后穴，拼命挤压他脆弱的薄肉，他觉得排泄腔像变成了一颗巨大的心脏，在每一次跳动中撕扯出新的裂痕，他痛苦得挣扎：“不行……”他承受不了这东西的。男人也在呻吟：“这太紧了，天啊，他在挤着我。”他像是如果不忘里头塞，那根东西裸露在空气里就会被腐化一般用力。但只要最开始能经受住痛苦深深压入内里，随后的抽插就变成快感，男人达到目的之后深深的吐出一口长气，愉悦的抽动腰腹，带点恶意的颠倒是非：“这个小穴已经被你操得够松了。”   
赵信只顾着小声呻吟痛楚，没工夫反驳他的话。后穴被撑开扩张，操成两根男人阴茎的形状，他们移动时互相挤压，粗大的动脉血管烫着他。药物与快感搞坏了他的大脑。不败者摇摇晃晃地被操出眼泪，口水滴滴答答的流，自己的阴茎硬梆梆地歪在肚子上——他们对此熟视无睹，就好像这样就能把他视作任人宰割的被俘军妓。“知道吗？”最后剩下的那一个人也忍不住了，他抚摸他两片软唇，“你知道，你除了被人操之外什么都不是，没有人对你抱有什么期待。“   
这个声音，赵信见过最后这一个人。曾经和他处于同一间囚室，男人玩笑似的说过既然他毫无所求，不如把胜利拱手相让给他。然而在竞技场上，他用长枪轻轻挑起他的衬衣衣领，给他留下战败的屈辱与一条命。   
他尚且能分辨得出对方言语中的折辱不过是一些故意的贬低，再低级不过的报复。可他……说的没错。赵信着实被这句话伤到了心。男人分开他的双唇，手指塞进去时他没有往下咬。汗垢与尿臭的味道让他干呕，可他任由那根辛咸的东西深入他的喉管。   
  
三人强奸让他分不清快感的来源，他口腔里一片酥麻，男人占据他的口腔之后取代他的肉舌。他咽不下口水，每次被深操时那些湿热的液体就喷出来顺着下巴流。下身已经适应起暴虐的扩张，黑红的血块凝结在阴茎和大腿上，他已经被操得麻木，只软着腿全身发颤的接受男人们的操干。   
他的内里湿软得不像话，空气中弥漫着男性荷尔蒙独有的醇厚与精液臭，他们已经在他的软穴里射过好几轮，竞技场情事昂贵，他们都是不得发泄的可怜底层人，囊袋里存满的东西全都想射给他。而操着他口腔的人则更多的想折辱他，在快要高潮的时刻拔出阴茎半是嫌弃的喷在他的脸颊上。   
他手指用力的捏着他的下巴，几乎要捏出红痕，使他的下颚骨粉碎，“维斯赛罗，你就喜欢被男人操？我精液的味道如何？”   
“够了，”那两人咯咯咯的拍着他的肩膀，“没必要对过去的事耿耿于怀，他不过是个用来操的玩意罢了！你会跟自己的厕所斤斤计较吗？”他们揶揄着他的行动，他只是不好意思的摸了摸后脑，再用阴茎填满他的口腔。操干他后穴的男人满足的拔出阴茎，白色浊液从他的甬道里迫不及待的出逃，失去堵塞物而顺畅的滴出孔洞。男人架住他无力的双臂，另一个则分开两腿：“你该试试这一个地方。”   
他惨遭蹂躏的穴口吐着血与精液，扩张太过，操他口腔的男人转换目标时已然缺少最开始的紧缩，连赵信自己也察觉不出男人的插入，只想着这东西不够满足——这才是不对劲的地方，他甚至不该有这种想法。男人哀怨地抱怨着：“这下面已经不紧了，而且还全是你们脏兮兮的东西，你们永远是把剩下的留给我。”   
“才不会！”他们齐声大笑，操干肉穴已然让他们有些倦意，他们比了比眼神之后，觉得该给这个发泄性欲的器物一些装饰品。他们撸动着阴茎榨干自己最后几滴稀薄的精华，不满足的射在赵信情欲朦胧混着眼泪和口水、高潮余韵后的脸上。   
他们离开了。   
这是个无人来的角落，赵信花了很长的一段时间才回复神志，挣扎着从地上爬起来。他的腿仍然在疯狂的发颤，跌倒了足足三四次才站起身。   
屁股里射进去的那些东西搞得他不舒服，当他试图自我清洁排出，撕裂的伤口疼到他声音变形。他探进手指抠出剩下那些白色粘稠的异物，发现他的肉穴柔软又畅通无阻，只是一根手指未能填满——不，这个想法不属于他。   
他擦了擦自己的脸颊，如今再看到这些脏东西甚至没他想象得那般惊心动魄。他的药呢……他得回到自己的房间里去，他的床底下藏着那些药剂。他艰难的穿上裤子，感到血不停地在往下流，跌跌撞撞的往回走。有些人听到了那些声响，嗅到不败者身上的腥膻，清楚发生了一件在竞技场弱者身上常有的事。他们默声不语，以示对不败者最后的同情。   
他洗干净身体，安静的躺在床上，思考着明日里他又有一场新的试炼在等待，他必须快点恢复精神，因为……因为他想活下去。


End file.
